


It hurts like hell

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, I'm Sorry, Langst, M/M, Unrequited Love, keith/shiro - Freeform, may have some mistakes idk, pinning lance, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Sometimes... It's difficult to accept some things.





	It hurts like hell

When his friends told him they saw Keith with someone else, he smiled.

“Oh, really? Is he cute?” He forced himself to ask. “God! I bet he is, Mullet is really cute himself to be honest. Didn’t expect he was going the get a man before me, though!” Everyone laughed. Someone changed the subject and they all moved on.

But Lance didn’t.

_He has someone._

_He_ has _someone._

He kept repeating in his head.

Lance swallowed hard. No, he was ok. It has being years. He was over Keith by now. They were friends and nothing more and he should be happy for him, right? Right.

Really, Lance was overreacting.

.

.

.

He meets with Keith in the mall. It was just a coincidence, but Lance was happy and Keith didn’t seem to mind spending some time with him.

Its fun, everything goes smoothly.

Keith says nothing about the mysterious man his friends mention before. He can’t help but sigh in relief. If Keith says nothing about it, then it’s nothing serious and he has nothing to worry about.

Keith and he were friends, the best of friends (after him and Hunk). And if Keith was dating someone, he would totally tell Lance, right? Right.

.

.

.

Lance takes a deep breath and tries to remember that even If Keith is dating someone, he has no reason to get sad or mad about it. They are friends.

Yes, they may have… Kissed in the past. But they were only experimenting back then.

And yes, Lance may had being in love with Keith for the past… 3 years. But he was over that now! Keith and Lance? Come on, that would be an awful relationship.

They had an amazing (complicated) friendship, but as boyfriends? Please! No, thank you! He now could see how much of a disaster that could be.

Besides, he was happy with being only friends!

They were that. Only friends.

Friends.

And never will be more than that.

Perfect.

.

.

.

They went all out.

A club, small but pretty. The music was amazing, and Lance was wearing his best outfit. Keith was going, and that was an oddity.

Maybe, if he dress pretty enough, Keith would look at him.

He was excited and had high expectations of the night.

Lance was looking forward meeting Keith. Maybe, if he dance close to him, they would kiss.

Who knows? Everything could happen!

.

.

.

The night went terribly wrong.

Keith ignore him. Avoid him.

Lance felt stupid.

He wanted to go home.

.

.

.

Lance was crying, hard.

When he saw them, he felt the air leaving his lungs.

His heart shrank with the sight, and his knees were weak.

He was an idiot.

Keith was kissing Shiro, holding his hand, and they looked, oh so happy.

Lance felt awful for crying. He should be happy too! Happy to see his friend smiling so brightly! He deserved all the love, after all. And Lance had no reason for losing a person that was never his.

But it hurt so much. God, it was painful. He felt something heavy inside of him, and he couldn’t breathe properly.

It was hard to admit.

Lance still loved Keith.

And he will never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Too sad to look for the mistakes in this work. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Ah, me siento terrible.


End file.
